1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a carton containing tissues, and more particularly to a dispensing carton containing facial tissues, or the like.
2. Description of Related Art
Disposable facial tissues are conventionally contained in a substantially rectangular carton having an elongated opening in the top surface. The carton contains a stack of interfolded tissues arranged such that they can be dispensed through the opening of the carton. One of the methods of dispensing the tissues from such a carton is through a restricted opening made of a thin plastic sheet or film having a slit across thereto, such that the tissue to be dispense is slightly pinched between the slit formed by the plastic sheet until extracted by a user. Because of the interfolded arrangement of the tissue sheets, the act of extracting one tissue from the carton will force the next sheet to partially protrude out of the carton through the plastic sheet opening, thus making the next sheet readily available for the user.
In order for the tissues to be releasably held by the plastic sheet opening, the opening must be configured to hold such tissues. However, there are instances where the tissue fails to lift up when the previous tissue is extracted by the user. In such instance, the user must insert a hand through the plastic sheet opening to grasp the tissue and pull it through the plastic sheet opening. The insertion of the hand through the limited opening to grasp the fallen tissue permanently destroys the integrity of the opening by enlarging the size of the slit or by tearing the slit. Moreover, as the tissues are extracted through the plastic sheet opening, paper particles or dusts are unsanitarily collected around the opening and on the plastic sheet.
In addition, certain coated paper, such as a wax paper, aluminum foil or plastic wrap might not be used with the opening formed by the plastic sheet because the weight of such a material cannot be supported by the pinching force created by the plastic sheet.